Bustice
by Kenwriter
Summary: Sara Sunderwood has always lack self-confidence, but when she is accidentally exposed to some strange chemicals, she gains improved confidence and super strength, as she enjoys hers new outlook in life, a man-hating woman seeks to destroy all men in the world.


**This is a work of pure fiction, loosely based on Attack of the Show!'s Bustice skits.**

Brrrinnng! Brrriinng!

A body stirs under the white blanket, as the alarm clock on the nightstand continues to ring. On the bed next to it, an arm slips out from beneath the blanket. The hand pulls back the blanket over the head of a young, blonde Sara Sunderwood. Sara blinks hers eyes open, moans at the sound of the alarm ringing in hers ears. Sara reaches out hers hand, tap the snooze button on the clock, returns hers hand, and turn back over to sleep.

Suddenly, Sara jumps up from hers bed, grabs the clock with one hand, and realizes the time, "Damn." Returning the clock to its stand, Sara rushes out of bed, shoving the blanket out of her way, and hurries into the bathroom, almost tripping in the process.

Sara races around to get ready for work, while the time continues to tick away on hers clock. Eventually, Sara opens hers closet door and sees hung up is a low-cut blouse and a skirt, both still with their tags on, as well as a long sleeve sweater and pair of pants. Sara barely touches the blouse, biting down on hers lower lip, before letting it go and grabs the sweater and pants.

* * *

Sara is standing inside a subway car, speeding beneath the city's streets, with one hand on a pole. She looks around, checks the time on hers wristwatch, and then glance up to see a handsome man several feet down the car, looking toward her through the crowd.

The man smiles, before starting to make his way through the crowd. Sara returns the man's smile, but then he walks right pass her to a woman, wearing a small top revealing hers midriff and hot pants. Sara pulls herself closer to the pole she had gripped, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sara rushes through the lobby of the office building. At the other end of the lobby, she sees an elevator's twin doors closing.

"Someone hold the elevator!" Sara calls out, to no avail as the elevator doors close shut.

Sara arrives in front of the elevator, trying to catch hers breath, as she presses the elevator's button repeatedly. The elevator returns to the lobby, and its doors open, showing a man and woman standing inside the elevator, surprised to see a worn out Sara.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," the man says, as Sara enters the elevator.

"You must be new," the girl guests.

"I was new," Sara says under hers breath, as the elevator doors close. "Five years ago."

* * *

Sara exits the elevator, hurriedly down the hallway and turns into a large room full of cubicles. One coworker, Keith Koleman, a nerdy-looking, young man, looks up from his desk to see Sara entering. Keith smiles, stands up so he can see over his cubicle's walls, and waves slightly toward Sara, who, to his misfortune, doesn't see him, as she walks pass the cubicles to their boss' office.

Upon entering the office of hers boss, Rocky Ricker, Sara sees him bending over to collect couple pieces of papers that had fell off his desk. Sara turns hers head slightly to the side, as she watches him for a moment. Mr. Ricker stands back up, with the papers in hands, and turns around to see Sara, who quickly straightens hers head, while slightly blushes.

"Oh, Sara," Mr. Ricker returns to seat behind his desk. "When you get here?"

"Just now, sir," Sara nervously, swipes couple sweat drops from hers forehead.

"Well, is everything's ready for the trip to the chemical plant later today?" Mr. Ricker asks, looking up from his desk.

"Hum, yes, sir, I made sure last night before leaving," Sara answers, with a small smile.

Mr. Ricker nods his head, before returning his attention to the desk, shuffling through paper work and opens a drawer. Sara realizes he forgot about her, before giving off a small sigh and leaves his office.

Sara goes to hers desk across from Mr. Ricker's office, and gets started on hers own work, pulling some sheets of paper out of a drawer. Keith then nervously walks up to Sara's desk.

"H-How are you doing, Sara?"

"Fine, Keith," Sara says, looking over some paperwork.

Keith scratches the back of his head, "Well, I heard that this new band is playing at a local club." He quickly returns his hand to his pocket. "And I was wondering if you would be interested in checking them out… with me."

Sara scans the paper in hers hand, before look up at hers friend, "I'm sorry, Keith, I wasn't listening. What did you said?"

"N-Nothing, Sara, nothing at all," Keith says, disappointed, before walking away from Sara's desk.

Sara just shrug hers shoulders, confusedly, and returns hers attention to hers paperwork.

* * *

A few hours pass when Mr. Ricker and Sara arrive at the Jigglerston Chemical Plant, a large building with factories behind it that leads to the ocean behind it, with a fence stretches around from the sides of the main building, upon entering Mr. Ricker, with Sara at his heels, goes straight to the front desk, where a woman, looking from hers computer, seats.

"May I help you?" the woman asks.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Ricker from Advanced Orbits-Theory Sciences for the annual inspection," Mr. Ricker answers with a stern voice.

"Yes sir, Ms. Jigglerston is expecting you."

"Miss?" Mr. Ricker sounds surprised.

"Da, Miss," a voice answers, causing Sara and Mr. Ricker's attention to switch to the side, as a tall woman with raven hair approaches. "Ms. Jaycee Jigglerston, to be precise."

"I wasn't aware that the plant had been taken over by a… woman," Mr. Ricker explains.

"Da, I see," Jaycee accepts Mr. Ricker's explanation, with obvious irritation. "Let's get started then."

Mr. Ricker and Sara follow Jaycee down a long corridor that leads to a huge laboratory filled with tables containing chemicals in varies tubes and beakers. Sara quickly becomes impressed by all of the equipment and chemicals before her, unaware that Jaycee's assistant approaches the trio.

"This is Maxwell Moore, my assistant," Jaycee draws back Sara's attention.

"You want to see me, General Jiggler?" Moore grins.

Ignoring Sara and Mr. Ricker's confused expressions, Jaycee says with a stern voice, "Da, take Ms. Sunderwood and show her the monthly reports for the last year."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sara starts to follow Moore away from their bosses, while Jaycee rolls hers eyes.

"General Jiggler?" Mr. Ricker asks.

"Vhat passed as an 'intelligent' nickname around here," Jaycee starts. "My employees call me that because of my family's military background, my last name, and," Jaycee narrows hers eyes into a controlled rage, "the size of my breast."

Mr. Ricker snickers, "Yeah, I can understand how you got that name."

Jaycee formed a fist in one hand, before walking off, "Dirty men."

Elsewhere, Sara is following Moore alongside the wall, when she starts to pass a slightly opened door marked "Authorized Personnel Only". Inside the room beyond the door, Sara can see a strange, purplish chemical flowing through vials and drops slowly into a beaker. The chemical quickly becomes hypnotizing, drawing Sara closer and closer. The rest of the world disappears except for the alluring aroma producing from the beaker. Sara is inches away from the vial, aware that the pressure on the vials is building, when suddenly; a purplish gas blow out of the vials into Sara's coughing face. The gas dissipates, as Sara takes couple steps back, coughing, before finally collapse onto the floor.

* * *

Sara's eyes slowly open up, to see standing over her are Mr. Ricker, Jaycee and Moore. Sara gradually seats up, touching hers head in pain.

"Wh-What happened?" Sara's having trouble remembering.

"You vandered into a restricted area and some unstable chemicals, before obviously passing out," Jaycee explains, annoyed about the incident.

"Embarrassing, simply embarrassing," Mr. Ricker sternly says, causing Sara to feel small.

"Perhaps, should reschedule our meeting for another time," Jaycee suggests.

"Very well," Mr. Ricker's not hiding his anger at the situation. "Hurry up, Sara."

"Y-Yes, sir," Sara gets up, before wobbly slightly, and follows after hers boss with a dizzy head.

Jaycee stays behind, as Moore also leaves, and looks behind herself at the chemical.

* * *

Back at hers desk, Sara takes couple aspirin in an attempt to relieve hers dizziness. She puts away the bottle of aspirin, as Keith approaches hers desk.

"Hey, Sara, I heard what happened," Keith's showing true concern for her. "Are you okay?"

Still out of it, Sara barely heard what Keith said, but nevertheless answers, "I'm fine, Keith."

Relieved, Keith rubs the back of his head, "Anyway, Sara I was wondering…"

But Sara's attention is diverted from Keith when she notices Mr. Ricker is walking pass across the room.

"Excuse me," Sara says to Keith, as she gets up and walks away from hers desk.

"Hum, yeah, sure," Keith watches as she goes, disappointed once again.

Sara approaches Mr. Ricker as he is walking to his office, "Hum, Mr. Ricker," Sara starts walking with Mr. Ricker, who is looking at a folder in his hands. "I just want to say how sorry I am about what happened at the plant, and I would do anything to make up for it." But Mr. Ricker proceeds to enter his office and closes the door, apparently not noticing Sara at all. Sara just stares at the office door for a second, before turns away rejected.

* * *

Later that night, Sara rushes through the empty subway station, but suddenly she becomes dizzy once again. She feels slightly unbalanced. By the time she reclaims hers posture, the subway's doors close and the train speeds away.

"Wait!" Sara watches as the train leaves. "Damn!"

Sara turns around, trying to think of what she is going to do, when she sees four guys approaching her from the shadows.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the first guy's eyeing Sara up and down.

"Yeah, not too bad looking," the second guy notes. "Unfortunately she dresses like a soccer mom."

"I'm not in the mood for this," Sara says, rubbing hers forehead. "Just leave me alone."

Sara starts to walk pass them, when a third guy says, "She got sput, I hate that." The guy grabs Sara by the arm.

Sara quickly looks at the attacking man, when she grabs him by the same arm that hold onto her, and then pull it away, throwing him across the room. Suddenly the room is quieted, as the thugs look at Sara in shock, who looks at hers own hands and the unconscious man with an even more astonish expression.

Quickly, one of the remaining men rushes Sara with a pocketknife. In a blur of motions, Sara uses one hand to knock the pocketknife out of hers attacker's hand and punches him in the face, knocking him to his knee. The second attacker grabs Sara from behind, but she manages to break his grip, and deliver a kick from behind. Sara looks up at the last man standing, who had pulled a gun on her.

Before Sara has a chance to react, the thug fires the gun, sending a bullet at her chest. But instead of breaking flesh and bone, the bullet stops in Sara' s cleavage, tearing a small hole in hers sweater. The man just stares at her in puzzlement, as Sara barely touches the bullet then flinches it off hers cleavage, sending the bullet back into the gun's barrel, blasting it out of its wielder's hand.

Holding his hand in pain, the man looks up at Sara, whose confusion changes into a small grin, leaving him to utter with fright, "Crap."

* * *

The next morning, at the same train station, police officers are everywhere writing down notes, while medics are taking the four thugs on stretchers out of the station. Entering the station, Elaine Eastman, a redhead reporter for the local newspaper, sees the conditions of the men as they are wheeled away.

"What the hell happened here?" Elaine asks out loud.

The last of the men, who had a noticeably broken hand, mumbles as he is taken away, "A-a buxom woman… kicked our asses."

Elaine turns away from the man, as she taps a pen against hers lower lip, "A buxom woman…" Elaine then smiles.

* * *

Brrrinnng! Brrriinng!

Sara stirs under hers blanket, as the alarm clock on the nightstand continues to ring. She slips arm out from beneath the blanket, and pulls back the blanket over hers head. Sara blinks hers eyes open, moans at the sound of the alarm ringing in hers ears. Sara reaches out hers hand, tap the snooze button on the clock, returns hers hand, and turn back over to sleep.

Suddenly, Sara jumps up from hers bed, grabs the clock with one hand, and realizes the time, "Not again." Returning the clock to its stand, Sara rushes out of bed, shoving the blanket out of her way, and hurries into the bathroom, almost tripping in the process.

Sara races around to get ready for work, while the time continues to tick away on hers clock. Eventually, Sara opens hers closet door and sees hung up is the low-cut blouse and a skirt, as well as the long sleeve sweater, now with a small hole in the chest, and pair of pants. Sara bites down on hers lower lip, before grabs the blouse and skirt of their hangers and rips off their tags.

* * *

Sara, wearing the low-cut blouse and skirt, is standing inside a subway car, speeding beneath the city's streets, with one hand on a pole. She looks around, checks the time on hers wristwatch, and then glance up to see the handsome man several feet down the car, looking toward her through the crowd.

The man smiles, before starting to make his way through the crowd. Sara looks away, remembering the previous incident.

"Hi there," Sara looks up to see the man talking to her.

"Hum, hi," Sara says, smiling.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sara rushes through the lobby of the office building. At the other end of the lobby, she sees an elevator's twin doors closing.

"Someone, please, hold the elevator!" Sara calls out, when it seems like the elevator doors are closing when a briefcase pop out from inside stopping the doors, which start to open back up. Sara approaches the elevator to see the man who held the doors for her; she smiles while entering the elevator. "Thanks."

"You welcome," the man responses, as the doors close again. "Are you new here?"

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors open on hers floor, Sara walks out and enters the bullpen, quickly nearly everyone present look up from their cubicles to see Sara like they never have before. Sara then notices Mr. Ricker entering his office. With a determined look, Sara walks straight for the office, unaware that Keith tried to get hers attention.

Sara enters Mr. Ricker's office, where she finds hers boss seating at his desk, but hadn't looked up.

"Mr. Ricker, I just want to say I'm sorry about yesterday," Sara starts, as Mr. Ricker performs a double-take to notice her. "And I promised nothing like it will ever happen again."

"Its okay, Sara," Mr. Ricker gets up from his desk and walks around it. "Forget about it, accidents happen."

"Really, Mr. Ricker?" Sara smiles.

"Forget the formalities," Mr. Ricker gently touches hers shoulder. "It's Rocky."

"Okay, Rocky."

* * *

Later on, when work hours are ending, Sara is straightening up hers desk, getting ready to depart for the evening. At his own desk, Keith sees Sara, and takes a breath.

"This time, I gonna ask her," Keith says to his self.

Keith gets up and starts to approach Sara, but out of nowhere, Mr. Ricker walks up to her.

"Sara, had you completed all of your work today?" Mr. Ricker asks.

"Yes, Mr., I means, Rocky," Sara corrects herself.

"Good, now Sara, some of us are going to a local club where a new band is playing," Mr. Ricker starts, gaining Keith's attention several feet away. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going along."

"I would love to," Sara answers without thinking, leaving a frown on Keith's face.

* * *

A half-hour later, at the club, it is crowded with people drinking and dancing, as the band is playing on stage. Mr. Ricker brings two drinks to a table where Sara is seating. He hands her one, while taking his seat. They click their drinks together, laughing as they drink. After a short time, Mr. Ricker asks Sara to dance, before leading her to the dance floor where they start dance around.

* * *

A short time later, Sara exits onto the balcony outside the club where she sees Keith standing at the edge looking out. Sara walks up next to Keith, getting his attention in the process.

"Hey, Keith, what are you doing here?" Sara asks hers friend.

"I-I just wanted to get some fresh air," Keith explains.

"Same for me," Sara looks over hers shoulder back at the club.

"Hum, Sara," Keith starts, getting hers attention again. "Y-You seems different lately."

"Well, I feel different," Sara looks down at hers hands. "I feel… stronger, more confident. Like there's nothing I can't do."

"It look good on you," Keith sheepish mentions.

Sara gives off a small smile, "Thanks. But it's kind of remarkable..." Sara looks back at the sky. "How people treat me so different when I'm confident and not hiding in my own shell."

"Well, Sara, I-I treat you the same way, as I have always does," Keith shyly tells her.

Keith then realizes that Sara is in a different world as she stares at the night sky, Keith decides not to interrupt hers thought and turns to return to the club.

Sara starts to turn hers head when she realizes that Keith is gone, "Keith?" Sara then notices on the other side of the club, a man is pushing a woman into a dark alley.

* * *

Moments later, the woman falls down onto the ground, as hers attacker stands above her. She cowers backward in fear; when suddenly a voice rings out, "Get away from her!"

The man spins around to see Sara, and gives off a laugh, "You got to be kidding me."

The man fires a punch at Sara, who moves hers head to dodge it, and then dodges another punch the same way. The man fires a third punch, which Sara catches. The man tries to pull his punch out of hers grip, but fails. Sara then punches him in the stomach, almost forcing the man to his knees, before tossing himself into a couple of trashcans.

The girl, who had remained in the same position, looks up at Sara, "Thanks. Thanks you." But after a second, notices something about hers barely shadows covered rescuer. "Do I know you?"

Sara then realizes that she's a coworker who also went to the club, before, worrisome, says, "Excuse me, I-I got to go. Now." Sara rushes out of the alleyway, leaving a bewildered woman behind.

* * *

A few hours later, Sara is back at hers house, seating in front of hers TV, as she flips through channels.

"The Willow Street Killer is on the loose…"

"Apartment fire claimed family of four…"

"Thirty-two cars pileup on the EastwoodBridge, casualties to be counted later…"

"This solution can take out any stains…"

Sara turns off the TV, seats down the remote, and starts to think about the woman, the joy and relief in hers face when she said "Thanks. Thanks you." Sara then looks up at hers own reflection in the TV screen.

* * *

The next day, during Sara's lunch break, she goes to a clothes store on the other side of town. She buys a bunch of silk materials, while getting weird looks from the employee behind the cash register. And then later that night, she gets to work, trying several different designs of different styles, before deciding on long boots and gloves, a leotard which provide a huge cleavage, and a domino mask, all colored different shades of purple.

Upon finishing and trying on the costume, Sara stands in front of a mirror, looking at her self, "I hope I can still move fast in this, or else I'll get arrest for proposition."

* * *

Sara, in full costume, walks toward a man, wearing his own domino mask, in the middle of a bank robbery. The man fires his gun multiple times at Sara, as she continues hers walk. Sara stands in front of the bank robber when he notices all of his bullets in hers cleavage.

"Wow," the bank robber says, before looking up at Sara's face, when she delivers a punch.

* * *

Sara approaches a man holding a woman hostage with a knife to hers neck.

"Stay away! Or I…I…" the man starts to notice Sara's cleavage. "Wow."

Suddenly, Sara grabs a nearby trash can lid off its can and throws it at the man's head, knocking him out and freeing his hostage.

* * *

Sara takes a kitten down from a high tree branch and bends down to give it back to its young boy owner.

The boy, who notices Sara's cleavage as she stands back up, says "Wow."

* * *

Elaine is interviewing couple people who were present at the bank robbery, using a tape recorder.

"So tell me about this woman who saved you," Elaine starts. "What does hers face look like?"

"Her face, hum," one man tries to answer, but can't think of what to say. "She, hum, I-I not sure."

"I'm not even sure she has a face," another man guests.

Then the first man continues again, as he holds up his hands in front of his chest, "But I do know she has big…"

* * *

In a meeting room at the local newspaper headquarters, the editor-in-chief meets with his staff of reporters, including Elaine.

The gruff editor walks around the table, holding a newspaper that shows a picture of Sara in costume, "A buxom dame fights crime. A regular Superman with knockers."

"Would that makes her Supergirl?" one male reporter guests. "Or Powergirl?"

"Whatever, but what I do want to know is hers story," the editor starts. "Where she came from? Why she fight crime?"

"What's hers cup size?" another male reporter jokes.

"What hers name!" the editor yells over the joking reporter's head. "She needs a name so people can connect it to hers face, or at least hers chest." The editor becomes lost in thought before he recomposes himself, and clears his throat. "And if she doesn't have a name, we give her one, preferably one we can copyright. Any thoughts?"

"Well, I have an idea," Elaine says as she stands up from hers seat. "What's about Rackice?" A short pause ensures as everyone just stares at her. "Because she's dish out justice… and has an amazing rack…"

After another short pause, the editor rolls his eyes, "Try again, Eastman, you bust out."

"Bust out…" Elaine thinks for a second before having an outburst. "That's it…!"

* * *

In hers office, Jaycee is seating behind hers desk, reading the headline of the newspaper's newest edition, "'Bustice'? How… ridiculous."

At that moment, Moore enters Jaycee's office, and goes straight to hers desk, "You want to see me, General Jiggler?"

Jaycee drops the newspaper on top of hers desk, "Do you know how demeaning that little 'nickname' of yours and your 'kind' is?"

"My kind?" Moore's confused, as Jaycee gets out of hers chair.

"Men, a 'species' that only existed to make var and undermine the greater sex, and you and your disrespectful attitude is an example of that," Jaycee opens a drawer from hers desk and pull out a spray bottle containing a strange green chemical. "Vhich is vhy I came up with this concoction, it attacks the XY chromosome. And so you knov, that means men, as in, it can kills any men."

"You're crazy," Moore realizes.

"I'm not crazy!" Jaycee yells at the top of lung. "Vhat is crazy is creating men, a useless existence in a vorld that doesn't need them." Jaycee slowly approaches Moore with the spray bottle in hand. "And finally, in my entire life, I vill do something about it."

Suddenly, Jaycee grabs Moore by the back of the neck and spray the chemical in his face. She lets him go, as he coughs violently and falls down on the ground, shaking while still coughing, before he finally lies still.

Jaycee seats the spray bottle on hers desk and presses a button on hers phone, "I need someone to take out some trash." She removes hers finger from the phone and looks at the spray bottle with a devious grin.

* * *

The following day, Sara just exit the elevator and heads into the bullpen, brimming with a huge smile, happy about how hers life is going. She passes by hers coworkers, including Keith, who glance up at her, wanting another chance to talk to her but see she's heading straight toward Mr. Ricker's office.

Sara barely opens Mr. Ricker's office door, when she sees him and a female coworker.

"Mr. Ricker…" says the female coworker, with a small smile, and a flirting tone.

"Forget the formalities," Mr. Ricker gently touches hers shoulder. "It's Rocky."

"Okay, Rocky," she responses, before they start kissing, passionately.

Shocked, Sara staggers back and runs out of the bullpen, drawing Keith's attention from his desk in the process.

* * *

Moments later, in a reclusive corner of the hallway, Sara seats alone, when she looks down at hers outfit. She starts to remember the man passed her on the subway and the people not hearing her in the elevator, and how they treat her differently when she changes hers clothes.

"I'm a damn fool," Sara says to herself, as she looks down.

"Are you okay?" Sara looks up to see Keith walking toward her. "Is everything's fine?"

"No, everything's not fine!" Sara snaps, returning to hers feet. "I have been foolish the last couple days. I thought people finally acts nice with me and treat me with respect, but they all only thought of one thing. And you're no different!"

"Sara, I…" Keith tries to respond.

"You only care about me because of the way I look," Sara's fighting back tears. "I want people to notice me, but not like this…"

Sara storms off, with Keith turn around, wanting to talk to her again. But he just stands there, feeling low about himself.

* * *

Until hers lunch break, Sara keeps to herself, occasionally noticing Keith looks up from his desk at her, but ignoring it. Then, she decides to talk a way, thinking about the way things had changed. Eventually Sara finds herself nears the docks, when she notices a commotion, as a large crowd of men are fighting among themselves. Upon seeing them, Sara's eyes narrow into a controlled rage.

In a moment, Bustice walks onto the scene. She catches the punching arm of one man, and spins him into a throw against a wall. Bustice then kicks a board, another man was using as a makeshift weapon, breaking it in half, grabs one half before it hits the ground and throws it at another, knocking him down. She then punches the other man, sending him flying backward into couple more rioters. Bustice turns around to see a man striking her with a steel pipe, but the pipe bended against hers chest, the man becomes distracted by hers chest, angering Bustice, who delivers a single kick, sending him flying back in pain.

Within seconds, the riot is under control, as ambulances are arriving. Bustice starts to walk from the docks, when Elaine approaches her with a tape recorder.

"Bustice, I am Elaine Eastman with the Daily Local," Elaine introduces herself, as Bustice continues to walk. "I was wondering if you would like to do an interview, and maybe explain your more 'violence' attitude today."

"I'm not interested," Bustice tells her.

"Well, do you have any comments about the recent murder?" Elaine asks.

Bustice stops in hers tracks, and turns to look at Elaine, "What murder?"

* * *

At the nearby beach, Bustice and Elaine walks under some police tape toward a body laid facedown at the edge of the ocean.

"It's so amazing, that you can go anywhere and nobody tries to stop you," Elaine says to Bustice, as she approaches the dead body.

"Yeah, amazing," Bustice says, remembering hers recent "revelation."

"Anyway, I heard about the body washing up on the shore from my police radio on my way to cover the riots at the docks," Elaine explains. "Hard to imagine that something like this could happen in our lifetime."

Bustice turns the body and recognizes who it is, "Maxwell Moore?!"

"Look at his face," Elaine notices a strange, green coloring around his mouth and nose, and bloodshot eyes. "Do you think he's a druggie?"

Bustice gets up and turns away from Moore's body, and starts to think. Elaine also turns away from the body and looks away from Bustice.

"Also, Bustice, if you not interested in an interview right now, then maybe later…" Elaine looks up to see that Bustice is gone and there is no sight of her; becoming slight disappointed.

* * *

Later that night, Sara remains at hers desk afterhours, as she looks through files and articles on hers computer about Jaycee and hers plant.

"Jaycee took over the plant…" Sara starts thinking out loud. "After hers father, two brothers, three uncles, and four male cousins died mysteriously. All of hers male relatives are dead. She did seem annoyed at Roc… I mean, Mr. Ricker, but could she have…"

Sara then notices Keith's desk, she starts to remember that he was always nice to her, even before she starts wearing more revealing clothes. Sara even remembers their first conversation, when she started at the company five years ago.

_"H-Hi there, you're the new girl?"_ Sara remembers what Keith first said to her.

_"Guess so."_

_"Well, is there anything I can help you with…?"_

_"Thanks… although, maybe you can explain something for me."_

_"Sure, anything."_

_"What does 'Advanced Orbits-Theory Sciences' means?"_

_"Truthfully… I don't know."_

The sounds of Keith and Sara's laughing echo, as Sara is brought back to reality.

"I really am a damn fool," Sara realizes, before she picks up hers cell phone, brings up Keith on hers contact list, and hits the call button.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith is reaching the front of his apartment building, when he realizes his cell phone is ringing. Keith picks up his phone and sees that Sara is calling him. But before he can answers, two women grabs him from behind, one pining his arms, while the other pins his shoulders and places a cloth covered in chloroform against his mouth. Keith drops his cell phone, as he passes out.

* * *

Sara seats at hers desk, with hers phone to hers ear, but nothing as it goes to voice mail. Sara cancels the call and look at hers phone, worried. She bites hers lower lip, before gets up from hers desk.

* * *

Sara arrives at Keith apartment building, but before she goes in, she notices something on the ground. Sara bends down, and discovers its Keith's cell phone as she picks it up.

"What the hell?" Sara becomes worry, when she notices some movement behind a trash can in the adjacent alley. She goes to investigate and finds a homeless man with an unruly beard. "Hum, excuse me, have you seen my friend. He's a little a taller than me, wears glasses."

"I might've seen him," the homeless man starts. "But I won't answer, without first some… 'fun.'"

Sara rolls hers eyes, before bending down toward the homeless man, grabs him by the shirt and lift him high off the ground, "Is this enough fun for you?"

"I-I think I did see your friend," the homeless man starts, as Sara smiles. "Couple woman grabbed him, knocked the poor sucker out, and throws him into the back of some truck."

"Just a truck?" Sara asks.

"There were words on the side: 'Jiggleston Chemical Plant'."

"Thanks you," Sara says, before dropping him back on the ground. She turns away, before looks at the hand that grabbed the homeless man, and swipe it on hers skirt.

* * *

Shorty later, at the Jigglerston Chemical Plant, Bustice rushes to the fence that extend along the side of the main building, before she jumps over the fence and hurries alongside the wall. The entire time she is unaware of a security camera hidden high against the wall spying down on her.

* * *

In a short time, Bustice manages to sneak into one of the factories at the back of the compound, to find huge vats of chemicals with high catwalks above them.

"Needle in a haystack," Bustice says to herself.

"Lost?" Bustice then notices, stepping out of the shadows behind a wall, is Jaycee, wearing a military uniform, a hat, and holding a whip. She then stares at Bustice for a second. "Vait, you that idiot's mousy, little assistant."

"Of course, she's the first person not to get distracted by my chest," Bustice notes. "Anyway, you kidnapped a friend of mine!"

"You must be talking about one of the men I have brought here," Jaycee realizes.

"What are you doing?" Bustice asks, confused about Jaycee's motives. "Did you really kill your own assistant?"

"Da, I did," Jaycee's proud of her self. "Vith my own little creation, a chemical that can kill any men while leaving vomen unharmed."

"Can't be," Bustice's confused. "You… you're crazy!"

"I'M… NOT… CRAZY!" Jaycee shouts. "Men are an insult to life itself! I feel so dirty that I'm even related to such garbage, that the only vay I can accept my life is by getting rid of those blemishes!"

"You killed members of your own family?"

"Da… and it has the addition advantage of making me the lone inheritance of this plant," Jaycee manages to calm herself. "Now the only thing left, is for me to test the finalized chemical on men of different appearances and ethnic backgrounds."

"The kidnapped men…" Bustice realizes, before notices in the distance, a group of men tied to chairs, gagged, and blindfolded under sprinklers. "I won't let you do this."

"Too bad for you, there some vomen vho agreed with me," Jaycee snaps hers fingers, as she steps back and group of women comes out from the shadows. "Once I give 'em a chemical brainvashing, that is. Kill her!"

One woman comes at Bustice with a baton, which Bustice catches but the woman kicks her in the side. Another kicks her in the back while a third roundhouse kicks her in the face. A woman then fires a punch at Bustice, but which lands against hers cleavage, without doing any visible harm. Bustice then pushes away the woman's fist with one arm and kicks her in the abdomen, sending her flying. She then dodges under another woman's roundhouse kick, but she tries to kick Bustice in the side, who catches hers leg and uses it to toss hers attacker against a wall. Two more women flips toward Bustice, and then each launches a punch at her. Bustice catches both women's attacking arms and pulls them together, knocking the women into each other and then throw them to the side.

Bustice looks around to see all of hers attackers are knocked out, before rushing over to the men and starts breaking the ropes tying them arms down, "Hurry, you all need to get out, now!" The men start to run away, as she reaches Keith, breaking his rope and then helps him with the blindfold and gag. "Are you okay?" Bustice says to Keith.

Keith stares at Bustice's face for a moment, "Sara?"

Bustice gives off a smile, "You're the second person who isn't distracted." Then something occurs to her, "Jaycee." Bustice helps Keith to his feet, "You need to get out of here."

"Wait, I don't understand," Keith states, while Bustice starts to walk pass him before stopping.

"I'll explain later, I promise, just go now," Bustice says as she run toward the back of the factory, looking around, before noticing movement above on the catwalks. Bustice climbs up a ladder to the catwalk and see Jaycee looking over the edge at one of the vats. "Jaycee, stop!"

"Net, I will flood this entire city, killing all men, before moving onvard vith the rest of the vorld," Jaycee says.

"I won't let you do that," Bustice charges Jaycee.

Jaycee cracks hers whip, hits Bustice with it, but she manages to catch the whip at a second attack. Bustice pulls on the whip, shooting Jaycee forward, who kicks her in the abdomen while flying. Bustice manages to punch Jaycee in the chest, knocking her backward. Bustice catches hers breathe and starts toward Jaycee, who suddenly shoots up and turns on a valve against a pipe on the wall, gases shoot out of the pipe and hits Bustice in the face. Bustice have trouble with hers balance as she coughs before collapses on hers knee.

"What is… what is that…" Bustice coughs.

"It looks like I'm right, the chemicals in the restricted area that knocked you out is also vhat gave you your 'strength', and that chemical I just spray you acts as a kind of antithesis, and have the effect I suspected," Jaycee states. "But there's something I don't understand, vhy are you vorking so hard to protect men. They're a vaste of a species!"

"Not all men are so bad," Bustice states, having trouble standing without falling back onto hers butt.

"You can really say that?" Jaycee counters. "You used your own sexuality to your advantage. So you should know better then anyone, how deprave men can be.

"Nobody perfect," Bustice's continued to feel weak, as Jaycee moves to a control panel next to the catwalk to release the chemicals. Bustice tries to think, when she remembers hers reaction to been called crazy and when Moore used hers nickname. "You claim to be a strong woman, but you are just some crazy bitch… General Jiggler!"

Jaycee grabs the catwalk's railing in anger, before spins around and leaps toward Bustice. Using what strength she has left, Bustice pushes Jaycee back, accidentally forcing her over the railing and falls into the vat of chemicals. Bustice drops back to hers knees and watches the vat's surface, but see nothing surfacing, except for Jaycee's hat.

* * *

The next morning, Elaine arrives next to the fence of the Jigglerston Chemical Plant, before walks pass the ocean next to the plant, unaware of a trail of watery footprints leading from the plant.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sara's house, there's a knock on the door. Sara comes out of hers bathroom in a bathrobe, and answers the door to find Keith behind it.

"Keith," Sara's surprised, not remembering Keith ever came over although she thinks he knows the address.

"Sara, I-I was worry about you," Keith explains.

"Yeah, well, I was trying to wash some chemicals off me," Sara says, as she steps to the side, inviting Keith to come inside. Sara closes the door behind her, "But thanks, your concern touches me. It always does." Sara smiles. "You were always there for me."

"I will always be there for you," Keith says, returning Sara's smile, follows by a short, slight uncomfortable, pause. "Sara, I-I would wonder, if, that is…" Keith inhales a breath of air. "Sara, you would like to go out with me… this Friday."

Stunned at first, Sara smiles once again, "Yes, I would love you." Keith again smiles. "But first." Sara pulls Keith into a passion kiss.

Sara and Keith part lips, "Wow." They start kissing again.

Couple hours later, Sara and Keith are lying in hers bed, covered by the sheets.

"Wow," they both say, smiling.

Suddenly, the bed's legs collapse.


End file.
